


The Engagement Party

by orphan_account



Series: Zukka Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not super graphic but still present, PLEASE watch out for trigger warnings, Pain/Healing, TW: Homophobia, Violence, Zhao is a fucking coward, Zukka Week, Zukka week 2020, tw: homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aang and Katara got engaged, so the gaang goes out to celebrate. Some shady douchebags have been watching Zuko, and follow him out of the bar when Sokka's not looking.TW: Homophobia and Homophobic Slurs, Violence (Not super graphic)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607809
Comments: 5
Kudos: 381





	The Engagement Party

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Homophobia and Homophobic Slurs, violence (not super graphic)

The bar was packed with people. Aang and Katara had just announced their engagement. It was a long time coming, and no one was surprised. The gang went to a local bar to celebrate.

Currently, Sokka was the only sober one. He was actually shocked watching the newly engaged couple become so inebriated, considering that they rarely drank, much less got drunk. Aang was dancing, maybe, Sokka wasn’t too sure. Katara watched, tired from the alcohol. Toph was going around to every bar patron and challenging them to arm wrestle. So far she was undefeated, but only four people actually agreed to participate. Zuko sat in the corner, slowly sipping a beer that he didn’t seem to enjoy all that much. He was also, definitely drunk. Probably out of sheer stubbornness to keep drinking, seeing as the minute they stepped into the bar Toph accused him of being a lightweight. Zuko seemed to keep looking over his shoulder at a group of three men who were being incredibly loud and obnoxious. Suddenly there was a loud thump on the bar next to Sokka.

“Sokka!” Toph shouted, “Wrestle me.” She slammed her elbow down, sticking out her hand. 

“Hm,” He hummed skeptically, “Why? I won’t win.” 

“You could if you weren’t a fucking coward.” She shot back, flailing her hand a little. He took it, quickly losing. 

“Ha! Later, wimp.” 

Sokka laughed and rolled his eyes. He turned back to look at Zuko but the other boy was gone. He looked around and noticed that the douchebags Zuko was scared of were gone too.  _ Fuck _ . He almost sprinted out of the bar. 

He slammed open the door, looking around frantically. He heard laughing from the alleyway next to the bar. He turned into the alleyway and what he saw made his blood boil.

Zuko was on the ground, curled in on himself, hands over his face. Two of the men were kicking his stomach and back, and trying to get at his face. The third was recording it. They were all yelling slurs. 

“ _ Get him Zhao! That fucking faggot! _ ” 

Sokka rolled up his sleeves and marched up to the one recording. The man saw him and laughed, “Look, the fag has a boyfriend--” Sokka took his phone, placing it in his pocket and punching the man in the eye. He yelped and fell over. One of the ones hitting Zuko whipped around to see what happened and Sokka dug his fist into his stomach. He doubled over and wheezed, holding his stomach. Finally he grabbed the one who looked to be in charge, Zhao, he assumed. He held Zhao’s shoulders and drove his knee into the man’s crotch. Once he was down, he kicked him in the face. It was overkill and he knew it, but he definitely deserved it. Sokka looked at the phone and deleted the recording, and smashed it on the pavement. Suddenly all the rage left him and he rushed to the ground to help Zuko. 

The boy was shaking on the ground, hands still over his face.

“Hey,” Sokka said softly, “Hey man we can’t stay in this alleway.”

Zuko nodded behind his hands.

“Okay,” Sokka gingerly placed his hand on the other’s shoulder, “Okay let’s get you home and get you cleaned up.” 

“Okay,” His voice was shaky. He took his hands off his face and Sokka took them. Zuko’s face was bruised and his lip was bleeding. He picked him up and brought him to his car, placing him gently in the passenger’s seat, and buckling his seatbelt for him. 

“I’m gonna tell the others that we’re leaving.” Sokka informed him, “I won’t tell them what happened.”

“Thank you,” Zuko said, dazed. Sokka closed the door on him softly. He walked back into the bar, making sure to lock the door in case the men found Zuko in the car. He doubted they would try anything but it didn’t hurt to take precautions. He felt guilty for letting it happen in the first place, even though it wasn’t his fault. He pushed open the door with his palm, noticing the dark purple bruises on his knuckles. Now that he thought about it, they hurt, but it was worth it. 

He found his sister, “Hey, I’m gonna take Zuko home, he’s pretty drunk.”

“Hm?” She looked up blearily, “Yeah, okay.” She looked back down at the plate of french fries. He wasn’t sure where she got them but it was good that she was eating. He told Aang, who had sobered up way more than she had, to make sure she got home safe, call an uber, text him if they needed anything, etc. Aang nodded. Sokka left the bar again and got in the passenger’s seat of his car.

“Alright,” He said to Zuko, who was staring out the windshield, “We’re gonna go home now.”

Zuko nodded, and Sokka started driving. His hands gripped the wheel tightly. He pulled into the driveway of Zuko’s apartment. He opened Zuko’s door for him and helped him out of the car, guiding him to his own apartment. The door was unlocked, which was convenient but definitely unwise. He led Zuko to the bathroom where he sat him down on the edge of the bathtub, and pulled out the rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls, and started cleaning Zuko’s wounds. 

“Can you take your shirt off?” He asked him, supplies in hand. When Zuko brought his hands to the first button Sokka realized that his hands were too shaky and he started to unbutton the shirt himself. Zuko flushed in embarrassment but Sokka pretended not to notice. He finally got the white shirt off, which was stained in some spots. He threw it in the trash. Zuko made some noise of protest but Sokka raised an eyebrow at him and he conceded. Sokka applied the rubbing alcohol to the cuts on his chest. Zuko placed his hands on Sokka’s shoulders to steady himself, wincing whenever the cotton made contact with his skin.

When he was done, Sokka helped Zuko to his bedroom and into a t-shirt.

“Can you get your pants off by yourself?” He asked bluntly, not caring about being embarrassed anymore. Zuko nodded, face red. Well, the rest of it anyway. He managed to pull his jeans down with little difficulty and Sokka tossed him a pair of plaid sweatpants. When he was fully clothed, he sat on his bed. Sokka went to leave to get him some water and painkillers when Zuko said his name.

“What’s up?” He asked, turning back to look at him. 

“Can I--” Zuko started and looked down, “Can I kiss you?” 

Sokka felt his chest swoop, but he couldn’t take advantage of Zuko. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now.” He said sympathetically, “But tomorrow, if you still want to.”

Zuko smiled and flopped backwards on to his bed. Sokka left for the water and painkillers. He was back in a couple minutes and made Zuko sit back up.

“Thanks,” Zuko mumbled, taking a sip of the water and popping the pills. He drank the rest of the water and laid back down. Sokka turned to leave. 

“Wait,” Zuko said, voice still shaky. He sounded like he was going to cry again, “Can you stay here?” 

Sokka couldn’t exactly say no. He laid down next to Zuko, who was already half asleep. The other boy draped his arm over his chest, and Sokka wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

“Goodnight.” He said softly.

“I love you,” Zuko murmured, placing his head on Sokka’s chest.

“I love you too.” Sokka said, starting to fall asleep himself.

-

Zuko woke up to the smell of food. Someone was in the kitchen.  _ Right _ , he thought,  _ Sokka _ . Last night felt like a bad dream, and he flinched. He left his bed to see what was happening in the kitchen. He leaned on the doorway and watched Sokka cook. It was bacon and eggs, he assumed. The toaster went off and he startled, stubbing his toe and making a slight hissing sound. Sokka heard him and turned around.

“Morning,” He chirped, flipping the bacon in the pan. 

“Morning.” Zuko’s voice was more gravelly than usual. 

“How are you feeling?” Sokka asked, placing the pan down and turning off the stove. He put some bacon and eggs on plates for each of them, grabbing the toast. He set the butter down on the table and put the toast on Zuko’s plate. Zuko sat down across from him and started to eat. 

“I’m alright,” He answered, “Kinda hungover, but I’m alright.”

Sokka nodded and stood to grab some painkillers from the bathroom. Zuko set down his fork and looked at him when he came back.

“Sokka,” He said, “Did you mean what you said last night?” 

Sokka paused. He looked down, “Yeah I did.”

“Me too.”

Sokka grinned, and he set down the painkillers on the table. 

“Good.” He decided. And they were happy.


End file.
